


What Makes You Tick

by Autistic_council_spectre



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Fluff, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Nonbinary Character, Other, Self-Harm, discussions of kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 10:31:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17917049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autistic_council_spectre/pseuds/Autistic_council_spectre
Summary: Garrus enjoys the games they play but sometimes he's gotta wonder why they do them.





	What Makes You Tick

**Author's Note:**

> "nihlus don't write fic at two am and post without proofreading"   
> listen it's fine it's all good here

“Hey Shepard can I ask you something?” 

 

“If it's to move the answer is  _ suck my dick sir _ .” The reply was slightly muffled as they had their face buried in Garrus's lap. He had a good and warm lap, very good for pressing faces against and also kisses.  _ So many kisses.  _

 

There was a non zero chance they were still floating. Valid. 

 

“Mmm but yeah what's up?” Slowly they wiggled so they could semi look at him, immediately grabbing his hand to place it back on their head where it had been petting them. He was always very gentle with them after sessions, petting them, cuddling, getting them food or water or blankets. Fuck he was the  _ best _ . Best boy toy.  **_Their_ ** boy toy.

 

The hand that was not occupied with playing with their hair gave them a gentle scratch along the jawline. Pressing into it with a pleased little sound was the automatic response.  _ Good shit _ . Idly they contemplated stealing the hand when he was done to give it bites or licks, he always got so. Flustered. Made lil choked off bird sounds that he denied the very next moment. 

 

“Why do you...enjoy this so much? What's so fun about it?” His mandibles were doing The Thing they did where they alternated flicking up and tapping against his jaw. A mental reminder was set to kiss them as well. He would drown in kisses as is befitting. 

 

“Oh askin the hard questions tonight hella.” They wiggled fully on their back and draped a bit more over his lap, head all flopped back and neck exposed. Garrus started playing with their collar and sneaking them little strokes and it was nice. “It's. You know how I self harm right? Still do a lil?”

 

He nodded but his look was immediately more apprehensive after that query. “I'm not like sayin I use this to self harm but like. Uh. Shit. My brain? A bitch. It's a bitch and it don't turn off like  _ ever _ . Drives me up the wall.” They stole one of his hands then to play with it, determinedly looking at his talons instead as they stroked them. 

 

“So. When I hurt myself it turns off an I'm like 'oh fuck yesssss life is good that's the good kush.’” A kiss was placed on his knuckles and they didn't have to look to see him blushing already. “Mwah. But yeah it. Does the same for me here? Like this? Like uh something about it just makes my brain chill out and I'm like 'oh oh this is nice this is  _ good _ .’ Even if yknow you're just all affectionately pushin me around and not like takin me over your knee. Or like that time you pinned me up against the wall an I was very aware bout how fuckin  huge you are?”

 

The kiss moved up to his wrist and they knew he was just blushing more and more. Gods they loved him  _ so much. _ “So yeah it just. It turns off my brain and I can be in the moment plus I make you feel good too yknow? Wait shit that sounds a lil weird. Does it? I dont know. It's fuckin sappy at  _ least _ .” 

 

He regained his hand long enough to boop their nose. “Well you  _ are _ weird. Absolutely the weirdest.” 

 

“Says the one who won't even say my nameeee.”

 

“Why should I when there's plenty of other things to call you? Like baby, darling, moonlight,  _ prettiest boy _ .” He had turned it into a coo at the end that made them flush and hide their face in his chest. 

 

“I take it all back I hate you.” 

 

His chin was resting on their head with his mandibles gently tapping against it, pulling them even closer up against him. “Nope you love me.” 

 

“You have Absolutely no proof of this fact.” 

 

“Pretty sure you dating me is proof enough.”

 

“.....I'm dating you for your ass.” 

 

His laugh was adorable and every time they heard it they wanted to hear even more. Bottle it up and keep it on their shelf to listen to. “You  _ would _ you absolute bastard.” 

 

Yeah, they were _so_ in love and life was so nice. 

**Author's Note:**

> sometimes u think thoughts and can't articulate well so you turn those thoughts into fanfic   
> but yeah shrug emoji i was thinkin about how it kinda feels to me and was like yeah fic is a valid way to do this


End file.
